Back Together
by DevilFawks
Summary: Sequel to Broken Peices. The Naruto gang return after the failed resque mission. But is their lost friend as lost as they think? What is Orochimaru planning now?
1. Chapter 1

"Oro-kun!" Akebara cried, sitting straight up in the hospital bed.

"Easy, now..." Tsunade began.

"...Where am I...what's happened...?" she sighed.

"You're in the hospital...Sarutobi-sensei found you passed out on the floor" Jaraiya spoke softly.

"...Izanami..."

"Sarutobi-sensei's watching over her in the other room" Tsunade continued.

"Where's Oro-kun...is he with Izanami?" Akebara asked, the room became uncomfortable.

"Jaraiya-kun? Tsu-chan?"

"...Orochimaru's...left Konoha..." Jaraiya murmured. Akebara's eyes went wide.

"...what...?!"

"He was behind all those disappearances...he kidnapped those shinobi so he could experiment on them to improve his jutsu" Tsunade added.

"...I...don't beleive you...I can't...!" she began. Crimson colored tears ran down her face.

"Oh my god!" Tsunade began.

"I'll get a nurse!" Jaraiya called. Akebara grasped his wrist staring desperately into his face.

"...Please, Jaraiya...you've got to bring him back! You're his best friend...he'll listen to you. Please bring my husband back to me!" she begged. Jaraiya stared at her, unsure what to say. Her grip went slack as her eyes rolled up, she fell limply to the bed.

"What's happened?!"

"She just passed out..." Tsunade sighed in releif. Jaraiya gazed at her prone form for a moment before flouncing towards the door.

"Don't be foolish!" Tsunade called. "You know all that awaits him here is death"

He paused saying nothing.

"I know how you feel about Ake-chan, but please don't let your feelings get in the way like Sarutobi-sensei..." she sighed.

"I know what I'm doing, Tsunade" he said, closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama...Naruto's team has returned" Shizune informed.

"Were they successful?" Tsunade asked.

"...Unfortunately, no...Akebara-sama...killed herself..."

"What?!"

"Jaraiya-sama said she stabbed herself in the chest with a kunai right before their eyes..."

Tsunade lowered her gaze.

"...How is Izanami-chan taking this?"

"I'm not sure, she returned to her home with Kakashi-san shortly after returning. She's also requested time off from her Anbu duties"

"...Good...being with her family is just what she needs after this ordeal..."

* * *

"Mommy!" Kanaye cheered, barreling into her arms.

"I missed you both, SO much" Izanami sighed. Kakashi smiled as he watched.

"Where's Akiko-chan?" she asked.

"Aki-ki-tan wouldn't leave her room this whole time..."Kanaye replied.

"Why not?" Kakashi asked.

"She missed mama too much"

"I'll go check on her..." Izanami said.

"What about me?" Kakashi began.

"Nope!" Kanaye chirped.

"...Not even a little...?" Kakashi whimpered.


	2. Family

"How is my lastest expeirment doing?" Orochimaru asked as Kabuto entered his chambers.

"Just fine, we'll be able to release it soon"

"Hmmm...Good" he licked his lips. "Soon, we shall have our revenge, my love. I swear it"

* * *

Izanami peeked into the children's room, she smiled softly seeing the lump under the blanket.

"Mr. Raccoon,Mr. Raccoon, can't you play with me somehow?" she sang. The lump jumped then curled up tight.

"...No I can't...I'm eating dinner now..." It replied. Izanami took a step towards the bed.

"What's for dinner I want some"

"...I am eating pickled plums..."

"Can I have a little crumb?"

"Don't be such a greedy bum...Get your own"

Izanami sat down on her daughter's bed, gently pulling aside the covers. A small girl with ruffled pale red hair and dark golden-green eyes blinked up at her.

"Good morning, my little raccoon"

"Mommy!!" she cried, latching herself onto the older woman.

"Akiko! What did I tell you about going on these hunger strikes when mommy's not home?"

"...That I shouldn't do it..." she whimpered. Izanami sighed, stroking her ruffled hair.

"Come on, I'll make your favorite"

"Okay!" Akiko cheered leaping out of bed and running to the door. Izanami sighed, shaking her head.

"Kakashi!!!" Akiko cheered running to hug her father.

"Come on, Aki-ki-chan...Can't you call me dad just once?" Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Nuh-uh, cause Kakashi is too cool to be a dad" she beamed.

"...Akiko-chan..." Kakashi's eyes began to tear.

"You make daddy so happy!!!!!" He cried out cuddling her.

"Ha, dad is crying!!" Kanaye laughed. Izanami smiled softly.

"Alright you two, go get cleaned up if you wanna help mommy with dinner" she clapped her hands. The two scampered off to the bathroom, Izanami gently kissed Kakashi on the cheek.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" He asked touching the spot.

"It means I'm in a good mood right now and if you play your cards right, you might just get lucky" she winked.


	3. Orochimaru's Plan

"Orochimaru-sama, it is ready" Kabuto bowed. Orochimaru approached the finished experiment, gazing at it with reverence.

"...Perfect..." He breathed. The creation fell to one knee bowing before it's master.

"What is it you wish of me, Orochimaru-sama?"

Orochimaru grinned.

* * *

"Izanami! Izanami wake up!!!" Kakashi cried, shaking her awake. Her eyes snapped open, she was drenched in a cold sweat.

"...Wha...what happened?"

"...You were having a nightmare, Koiishi..." he whispered, gently kissing her face.

"...Something's wrong...it's not over..." she sighed.

"What's not over?" Kakashi began.

"...My father...he's planning something..."

"...dammit..." Kakashi cursed silently.

"Kakashi?"

"Why are you being made to suffer like this?! You're my wife...when I see you alone and scared...I feel helpless" he sighed, holding his head in his hands. Izanami leaned into his neck, kissing him softly.

"Listen close 'cause I'm only gonna say this once. I love you, Kakashi Hatake"

Kakashi looked up at her, his face showing surprise.

"You're my husband and the father of my children...you are the only man who could look beyond my background and see me as a regular woman...you don't need to do anything else for me"

"But..." he began.

"...I can face my own demons, the last time we faced my father I was able to get a punch in. I know next time I'll be able to take him"

Kakashi nodded grudgingly, Izanami smiled. His heart fluttered involuntarily.

"Nami-chan!!!" he cried pushing her down on the bed.

"Ah! What are you doing you idiot?!"

"I'm completely helpless to my Nami-chan's smiling face!!!!"

"Keep that up and I'm gonna kick you out again!!"

* * *

The shadowed figure leapt from tree to tree, stopping to gaze at gaze at her destination.

_"Go to Konoha and seek out the one they call Kakashi. Bring back his head as proof of your success"_

Eyes narrowed, remembering their master's instructions, the figure advanced towards the main gate, rising up in the distance.

* * *

Izanami opened her eyes, it was dark and a strong wind was blowing, opposite her, Orochimaru stood smirking.

"Nami-chan! Fancy meeting you here" he smiled.

"What are you planning?" Izanami glared.

His smiled turned sinister.

"You shall soon see...I am merely... removing a nusance..."

Izanami jerked awake, "Kakashi!"

* * *

Kakashi paused in his stride.

"How long are you going to follow me...before you make a move?"

The figure appeared behind him, Kunai in hand.

Kakashi turned, eyes going wide.

"...You"

The Byakugan pulsed to life within the stranger's eyes.


	4. Familiar Assasin

Kakashi stood opposite the intruder, sweat poured from his brow as he pressed a hand to the steadily bleeding wound to his ribs.

"...I'm not going to fight you..." he panted. His opponent pulled out another kunai, face calm as death.

"...Then...you will die..."

Kakashi's vision began to blur. _'..poison Kunai huh?'_

The stranger began to charge him again, there was a loud clang and the Kunai went flying, Izanami stood in front of Kakashi, sword in hand.

"...No..." her eyes went wide. "...Mother...?"

Akebara stared back at them with cold unfeeling eyes.

"...Be careful, Nami-chan...There's something wrong with her..." Kakashi warned.

"...Yeah and I think I know what..." Izanami snarled sheathing her sword. "Oi you, you were told not to fight me, right?"

"I am under orders to kill Hatake Kakashi, but I am not allowed to harm you in anyway" Akebara replied stoically.

"You mess with him you mess with me! Go back and tell that to your master!" she shouted. Akebara eyed her for a moment before vanishing in a blur.

"Are you alright?" Izanami asked, kneeling at Kakashi's side.

"...She poisoned me..." he coughed.

"Here..." she said, pulling out a antidote pill.

"...I'm...not sure I can swallow...pass it through your mouth..." he gasped.

"Now I know your fine..." she rolled her eyes.

"...It was worth...a try..." He gasped. Izanami gazed at him for a moment, she popped the pill into her mouth. Tugging down his mask, she kissed him deeply, using her tongue to push the pill into his mouth. Kakashi's eyes widened with shock. She pulled away, taking a breath.

"...You...didn't have to do that..." he began.

"...She could have killed you..." she whispered.

"But she didn't" he said firmly.

"...I love you, Kakashi...if anything happened to you..." Izanami began, her eyes tearing up. He pulled her into a fierce embrace.

"...Nothings going to happen to me. I love you, I love our children, not even death could drag me away"

Izanami buried her face in his chest, taking comfort in his closeness.


End file.
